Emma's Danger
by noahsangel9320
Summary: Kim and Ron have twins, and when they are born, they are perfectly healthy. But now it is 10 years later and one of them is sick! Can they save her before it is to late?


Emma's Danger

BY: Angela Stoker

****

Chapter1: Whats Wrong?

Kim and Ron Stoppable had already been married quite a few years. They had twins- a boy and a girl. The children's names were Adrian Chirstopher Stoppable and Emma Rose Stoppable.

Now, the twins were happy and healthy ten year olds. They went to the local private intermediate school, Middleton Prep. They rode with their father Ron in the morning when he was going to work at the local zoo. (He was a zooligist.)

One morning, Emma caome downstairs, found Kim, and said, "Mommy, I dont feel well." Emma had been very tiredlately,and she felt nauseous much of the time.

What's wrong sweetie?" asked Kim curiously. Emma told her mother was going on. when Emma was done, Kim said "Why don't you say home from school today?"

Emma did as she was told and went bac to bed. Meanwhile, Kim was on the phone calling her mother to askif she would come and watch Emmawhile she was at work. Kim dialed the number, waited for her mother to answer. When her mother answerd the phone, Kim said in the reciever, "Hi Mom. Emma does'nt feel well so I'm letting her stay home from school today.  
Kim's mother, Anna Possible, then said, " OK Kimmie. Do you want me to watch her while you and Ronald are at work.?"

Kim replied to her mother, "You always did know what I was going to say before I said it. Could you do that for me until Ron and Adrian get home?"

Anna said, "Sure honey. I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks Mom," Kim said. "I'll go tell Emma. 'Bye." Kim hung up the phone and went to her daugher's bedroom door, opened it and said, "Emma, Nanna is coming over to watch you while I go to work."

Emma sleepily said back, "OK Mommy. Good night. Have a good day at work."

"OK sweetie. I will. Good night."

Kim waited downstairs for Anna. When she came in the door, Kim ran to her and hugged her. After telling her mother the usual imfornation, Kim left for work.

While in the car, driving to the loal lawfirm where she worked, she called Adrian and Emma's pediatrician. When the secretary picked up, Kim said, "Hello. Whatis the nearest opening for Dr. Wilson?"

Susie, the receptionist, said. "The nearest opening is at 2:30 this afternoon. Who is this and can you be here at that time?"

"This is Kim Stoppable, I'm calling to make an appointment for my daughter Emma Rose Stoppable. She isn't feeling very well. I'll be at work, but I'll get my husband Ron Stoppable to bring her down with her brother. Her brother Adrian Christopher Stoppable is due for a check-up. Please sign Emma up for testing and Adrian for a check-up. Thank you. 'Bye"

Kim went to her boss once she arrived at work at work, and asked if she could be let off at 2:00 to go get Emma. He gave her permission. At 1:45, Kim got her things together and at 2:00 she went home to get Emma. She had called Ron and told him he didn't have to come home earlier to get Emma. At 2:15 they were off to the doctor.

****

Chapter 2: At the Doctor

At 2:25 they arrived at the doctor's office. Kim said, "Go sit down, sweetie, and I'll sign you in."

"OK Mommy," said Emma. Emma went to sit down, and soon, Kim sat down beside her. Emma said, slightly worried, "Mommy, I'm scared. What if I'm very sick, and I have to go to the hospital?!" Emma started to cry.

Emma, sweetheart, it's gonna be OK! Adrian, Daddy, and I are all gonna be with you if you are if you are really sick. I guarentee that you are not that sick! Calm down please. Me and Daddy and Adrian all love you." She put Emma in her lap and kissed her.

Soon the nurse came in and said, "Emma Stoppable? Please follow me." Emma was very scared, so Kim carried her. The doctor asked Kim where Adrian was. she said, "I wasn't thinking when I scedualed that. He is still at school. I didn't want to take him out."

The doctor said that was fine and he took Emma isnto an examining room and did some blood tests. H e said the results would be back at five o' clock, so Kim gave the doctor her number. They soon left the doctor and headed home.

"Mommy, what do you think is wrong with me?" Emma asked.

"Stop worrying darling, it's going to be OK. We can discuss this with Daddy and Adrian." Kim replied.

When they arrived home, Ron and Adrian were waiting in the kitchen. When they saw Kim, thinking she had an answer, they asked, in almost one oice I might add, "What did they say?"

****

Chapter 3: Discussing the Problem


End file.
